DESCRIPTION Core B the Vascular Pathology Core performs an important function for this program project grant. Its essential functions are to procure, store and characterize specimens of atherosclerotic vessels. In addition, it will provide morphological interpretation of these specimens using light microscopy, transmission electron microscopy and in some cases immunohistochemistry and scanning electron microscopy. Furthermore, key molecules such as mRNA and DNA will be localized.